pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmander
/ |dexcekalos=083 |gen=Generation I |evointo=Charmeleon |species=Lizard Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.61 m |imweight=18.7 lbs. |metweight=8.5 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= |dexevolution = 004}} is a -type Pokémon. It evolves into a Charmeleon starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. Charmander, like its evolved forms, has a flame that constantly burns on the end of its tail. Characteristics The power of its flame attacks can be gauged by the size of the flame on its tail. Behavior Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered and well-behaved of its evolution line. Its feelings and emotions can be read by the flame on the tip of its tail. It flares up in a fury when Charmander is angry. If it growls that means it's angry or is about to attack. Habitat Charmander is rarely found in the wild since it's a Starter Pokémon. Sometimes they gather in extremely hot areas such as active volcanoes or in craggy mountains and in caves along the coast of the Sevii Islands. Game data Pokédex entries Locations Spin-off game locations Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Metal Claw|50|95|35|Steel||Cool|4|0}} • 19 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Nidoran♂, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Chikorita|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime * Ash's Charmander * Zippo * Charmandertwo * Host's Charmander * Trevor's Charmander Trivia * According to Ash's Pokédex (known as 'Dexter'), Charmander is known as the Salamander Pokémon. * Charmander is the tallest out of the -type Starter Pokémon. * According to many Pokédex entries, if the fire on Charmander's back goes out, it will die. * Charmander is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. * Charmander is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Name in other languages * '''Japanese:ヒトカゲ (Hitokage in Romaji) from the Japanese words Hi (火) which means fire and Tokage (蜥蜴) which means lizard, when joined it is Hitokage (火蜥蜴) which means a fire lizard or salamander. * English: Charmander's English name comes from combining the words "Char" which means burn and the latter half of "Salamander". * French: "Salamèche" is a combination of the words "salamandre" (salamander) and "mèche"(wick). * German: Glumanda Gallery ca:Charmander pl:Charmander ru:Чармандер Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon